The Breakfast Bunch
by MySweetDecember
Summary: Who knew that one Saturday Detention can create friendships/relationships that'd last a lifetime? Six teens discovers this the hard way. *My version on how the Breakfast Bunch should be*
1. Introduction

Hey there people! Okay, so I was recently watching _The Breakfast Club _and instantly thought of that bad parody of a show that Victorious. Don't get me wrong, it was okay, but I decided that I should probably do my version. It's close to the movie so... I hope you enjoy. Keep in mind that this is my first fanfic ever so cut me some slack. ENJOY!

P.S. The characters may be of out of character sometimes. They're suppose match the roles of those in the movie. Now enjoy.

**Chapter I.**

**Who Do You Think You Are?**

Dear Vice Principal Dickers,

We understand and accept the fact that we had to serve Saturday detention for whatever reason that you gave it to us. We know what we did was wrong, but we think that you're crazy for forcing is to write an essay on our feelings and who we are. It doesn't matter because you'll see us as you see us. No matter what we write, you'll always see us as a brain, a conceded actor-to-be, a ditz, a princess of darkness, an annoying musician, and a sickly singer wanna be. In actuality, that's what we saw in each other seven o'clock this morning. We were brainwashed.

**Xxxxxxxx**

"Robert I have never in all my life been this upset at you." Anne Shapiro scolded her son as she pull up in front of Hollywood Arts entrance. The parking lot was bone empty, almost giving the place a lonesome drag.

Robbie pushed his glasses up on his nose and looked down on the car floor, purposely not meeting his mother's gaze.

"I know mom, I'm sorry."

The brown haired woman eased up a little. Only a little, "When you get into that building, you better study and study hard. Robert, I swear if you do something like this again, you'll never see the break of day ever again. Now think about it. How is this going to look in your portfolio when colleges come on the prowl? You're damaging any chance of you having a successful career!"

The teen nodded, feeling more and more guilty as his mother lays it on thick. He barely has the heart to tell her that they can't actually study in detention. The whole point was to fill them up with boredom for eight long hours. Instead of saying this, Robbie gulped it back.

"Alright, I understand."

Mrs. Shapiro sighed satisfied and motioned for her son to get out of the car. Robbie obliged by opening up the door and hopping out. After closing the door behind him, he turned around to face the school that lies ahead. A school that seems so much lonelier without its gates being flooded by mobs of talented teenagers.

**Xxxxxxxx**

Jade West crossed her arms angrily as she attempted to drown out her father's ranting a ravening on how she was disgracing the family's name. She could care less that her father is a retired Marine Master Colonel With him having some rank in the military, he believed that his family should have more pride and better mannerism. Jade was the complete opposite.

"Jade, you got to get your head in the game! If you make one mistake on the battle field, your entire life could be on a warpath."

Jade rolled her eyes at her dad's military talk and shuffled around a bit in her seat as they pulled into the parking lot of H.A, "How many times do I have to tell you that I didn't do anything? It was all a misconception."

"How is it a misconception when all the evidence points your way. Should I request to watch the servalence footage then?"

Jade clenched her fists, trying to stop herself from punching the window. Had she rode with her mom, the she'd already did it. Her dad is a completely different story. Even Jade tries to stay off his pissy side.

Colonel West parked the car into one of the empty slots before turning his head to face his daughter.

"This is the Last time we're having this discussion. I always find myself driving you to a detention or to a conference. No more, understand?"

Jade tried to push back a groan that was forcing its self out. Opening the door and getting out all too quickly, she nodded, "Yes, I understand."

**Xxxxxxxx**

David Vega pulled his police car behind the red Mustang that was in front of him. He and his daughter waited for the pale girl that just emerged from the vehicle to get out of the way before they pulled up in drove up.

"Dad, do you think you can get me out of this?" Tori Vega asked as she picked up her bags off the floor of the car. David sighed, almost inaudible.

"You know I'd normally try and help you out sweetie, but what you did this time was wrong. I was personally shocked when I learned about you skipping and going to a concert during school hours."

Tori was defeated. She didn't know who ratted her out, but they certainly served her an injustice.

"So...I guess I'm grounded. Right?"

The older man nodded slightly before adjusting his seat belt, "Yep. Mom grounded you."

Sighing heavily, Tori opened the cruiser's door and headed towards the most inconvenience she'd ever experienced.

**Xxxxxxxx**

Andre Harris parked his gray car into the student parking area before getting out and locking his door. The place was so deserted (besides the four other cars that were beginning to form in the front of the building), he wouldn't be surprised if he had spotted a tumble weed or two. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, Andre slowly walked around the building, already bored to tears. Vice Principle Dickers was just being...well...a dick when he sentenced the boy to three Saturday detentions back to back. Since Andre was being Andre, he shrugged them off and looked at it on the bright side. Wait...there is no bright side. Ugh.

**Xxxxxxxx**

A cute little red head quietly walked into towards the building with an adorable pink notebook and pen. She watched silently as the other Saturday Dententionees approach their weekend doom. Cat Valentine sighed as she wrote everything she saw in her notebook before turning around heading for the inside of the building. She didn't understand why everyone looked so gloomy. Detention is going to fun. Isn't it?

Giggling to herself, the girl opened the doors of the school, embracing the quietness with open arms.

**Xxxxxxxx**

The boy walked up to the school with his hands in his pockets. He noticed the several cars pulling out of the drive way and smirked. Today's going to an interesting day, he thought to himself as he red adjusted the red scarf around his neck. He's used to going to Saturday detention, by himself or accompanied by others. It didn't cause him any trouble in his schedule. In actuality, it fulfilled it.

Fully smiling now, the boy opened the double doors of Hollywood Arts and breathe in the almost fruity smelling air.

"Welcome home, Beck Oliver."

* * *

Okay, so this is the introduction scene. The next chapter is when the story line is starting to come into play. Hope it wasn't that bad...so review!


	2. Detention with Dickers

Hey everyone! Before I begin I have to say thanks for all the follows and reviews. I wasn't expecting that. Anyway, many of you want to know whether or not this is going to be a Bade or Bori story. I don't even have a clue about that yet. Okay. I'm done.

**Chapter II.**

**Detention with Dickers**

Tori Vega glanced around at the six teens that she's going to be spending the rest of the day with. She frowned, none of them is the type of people she like to hang around. They all look like the average outcasts that grace the school with their presence. She do, however, know the boy in the back with his feet propped up on the table. Beck Oliver. He's been in a great deal of plays, some which she has been in also. The only thing is, she know how much a loser he is and the amount of chaos he can conjure up.

Carefully finding a seat that'll leave her secluded from everyone else, Tori placed her purse on the table and sat down.

"Ah, well... you're all are on time." a voice boomed from the doorway. Six pairs of resentful eyes landed on the person that had put them all in the predicament their in, "Oliver, I see you're here. Again."

"Well, I thought that I'd come and shake up your Saturday once again. With the amount of detentions we've been giving me, I'm starting to think that maybe you have a 'love interest' in me Vice Principal Dickers." Beck shrugged and crossed his arms.

"Really? I can assure you Mr. Oliver, I have no love interest in you. I am happily married." Dickers frowned at the boy.

"Could be a cover up."

The older man's face turned slightly red. Rubbed his hands across his face in a tired manner before turning his attention back towards the troubling boy,"You know what, I think I'll see you next Saturday Mr. Oliver."

Beck extended out a hand, "See what I mean? I knew you couldn't get enough of me 'ya big sweetheart." Tori smiled for the first time all day at the boy's joking.  
The wild look in the man's eyes shows that Beck is actually getting to him. Serves him right for placing them in this mess.

"Add up another." The dark haired boy encouraged whole-heartedly sending a amused shimmer down Tori's spine. Never had see seen someone so disrespectful and yet funny at the same time. If she had he guts, she'd be aggravating Dickers herself. The man is slummy.

"How about I add up two more."

Beck rolled his eyes and placed his hands behinds his head, "I'm free."

Dickers frowned, "I guess you'll spend the next four Saturdays here with me Mr. Oliver. And as for the rest of you, if I here a peep, you'll be joining him. DO I make myself clear?" They all mumbled 'okay', 'whatever', or 'go to hell'. All the same, he got the point, "You all have a essay to write containing one thousand words telling me who do you think you are."

The Vice Principal connected his eyes with Beck, "Maybe you'll learn something about yourself that you didn't know. Maybe you could seek self improvement...-"

"You're crazy if you think that I'm going to write this when I didn't do anything to deserve detention in the first place. I have better things to do than write a paper that's not going to get graded or that doesn't matter to me." Jade spoke up for the first time since she gotten here. The dark haired girl furrowed her eyebrows to get her point across.

Dickers faced the girl, "I don't believe that I asked you if you want to do it or not. Now, I am leaving this door open so I can hear if you are talking or not. No bathroom breaks, no eating, no walking around, and oh..I almost forgot." Dickers leaned under the desk he was standing behind and picked up a small container, "No cellphones. You all have eight hours to write my essay. I will come and tell you when you can eat and use the restroom according to your performance. Now, you may begin."

With that, the vice principal turned around and left out of the room.

**Xxxxxxxx**

About ten minutes had passed and Beck was still staring at the blank piece of paper in front of him. If Dickers thought that he was going to write his feelings on paper, he was sadly mistaking. Beck didn't care. The worst thing that could happen would be fifth detention.

Scanning the opened space, Beck looked for the perfect person to annoy to make the time fly by faster. The mean looking girl that sat at the far front with her arms crossed looked like the best option. The boy got up out of his seat, feeling four other eyes on him as he boldly approached the girl and sat down beside her.

"Hey there cutie, what's your name?" Beck flashed her his most charming smile before running his hands through his hair sexily, "I'm Beck. Beck Oliver."

The girl frowned, noticeably not buying into his charming ways, "My name is none of your business so get lost before I make you disappear."

Beck eyes widened for a split second. No girl has ever talked to him this way or even rejected him. He quickly composed himself again threw his smile back on, "Ah, I see you're feisty one." Beck leaned in closer and pressed his lips up against her ear, "It just so happens that I like them feisty." Beck placed his hand on her thigh.

Out of instinct, Jade slapped the boy which sounded off throughout the room. A small hand was etched into the side of Beck's reddening face.

"Never put your hands or lips on me." The girl got up and walked towards a table where a small red headed girl sat writing away in her notebook, "Next time I wont be so nice about it."

Beck pressed his hand against the spot where he had just been strucked and rolled his brown eyes, "Don't act like you don't like the attention."

"I thought I get lost before I make you...I have new scissors that's still in the pack. Should I open it?" Jade motioned towards her purse and raised an eyebrow at the guy who tried to advance on her.

"So, you're a kinky chick."

Andre slammed his fist into the table and faced Beck, "Leave the girl alone and shut up so before you get us all in trouble."

Amusement played on Beck's lips, "Who's going to make me singer boy? You?"

"I will if I have to. I have enough detentions lined up already and you're not going to be the reason why more time is added."

Beck slowly got up out of his seat and stalked over to Andre. Once he reached his destination, he pushed aside a lock of his hair and cupped his ear, "Care to repeat that?"

Andre grabbed Beck's shirt with one hand, but before anything could pop off, Tori stood up and quickly placed herself in-between the two boys. With a frown on her face, the brown haired girl placed a hand on both of their chests and pushed them apart, "Hey, if you two fight Dickers come back pissed. You," she slightly pushed Andre, "shut and mind your business. He just want attention. And you," Tori pushed Beck's chest, "leave the girl alone and sit down now. I swear if I get another detention, I'm killing all of you!"

"You just got saved." Andre spat sitting back down in his seat after Tori released her hold on the two of them. Beck rolled his eyes and sat on top of the table Jade was previously sitting at.

"What where you going to do? Beat me to death with keyboard?"

Robbie's head perked up at that. Pushing his glasses up on his nose, the boy frowned, "If anyone hit anyone with a musical instrument, I'll be forced to turn you in because of the destruction of school property."

The room became silent as the boy spoke for the first time.

"Shut up."

* * *

**I didn't too much like this chapter, but I was too lazy to rewrite it. I promise the next chapter will be better. Anyway dont forget to review and tell me whether or not this should be a Bori or Bade story.**


	3. Trouble Again

Hey People! Okay, so I have decided which pairing I'm going to use although I can't tell you. I decided that it should be VERY unexpected to keep things interesting. However, I could also change my mind, but yeah...Anyway I need to shut up so you can read.

*Gather around the campfire with your marshmallows and let the story begin.

**Chapter III**

**Trouble Again**

The room was silent again.

Everyone, except Beck, had their papers out thinking about who they are.

Robbie sat quietly at the table in the center of the room with a pencil behind his ear and a pen in his hand. The boy sighed, wondering who could he possibly be. A nerd? That's a given. Instead of writing it down, the boy sighed and placed his head in the palm of his hand.

"Who am I? Who am I?"

Robbie pouted. Out of one thousand words, he only have six written down; Who I am by Robbie Shapiro. That's not a lot. Trying to brighten up the situation, an idea popped into his head, "I know who I am," He took the pencil out from behind his ear along with the pen in his hand and stuck them both up his nose, "I'm a walrus."

Tori noticed the weird clap his hands together as if he was a walrus and made walrus-like sound. Frowning, the girl scuffed, "You're a dork." Sighing, the boy removed the objects out of his nose and placed them back on the table.

"How am I suppose to explain who I am?"

Beck hopped up from off of the top of the librarian's desk and landed on both of his feet. Running his fingers through his hair, the boy walked over to the door that Dickers left open and peeked out of it.

"Are you really doing this? I say we close this door and have a little fun if you know what I mean."

"Dude, don't you dare." Andre shook his head and placed his pencil down on the desk, "You're going to get us in trouble."

An amused look passed over Beck's face, "Live a little." The boy bent down and picked up the door stopper that held the door open. Closing it, Beck hurried back and sat down at the table that he originally occupied and stuffed the rubber object down his pants, "Now, let's party!"

"No one likes you so put the freaking door stopper back in front of the door before you get us in more crap than we're already in," Jade demanded from her spot. The dark haired boy rolled his eyes at her.

"Oh come on, every girl likes me and that includes you and," he turned around and motioned towards Tori, "you. Even you in the back with the red hair. Hey you!"

Cat looked up from her notebook with wide eyes at Beck. She bit down on the bottom of her pink lips and raised an eyebrow.

Beck smiled, "Do you like me?"

The girl furrowed her eyebrows together in confusion, "Huh?"

"Do you think I'm hot?"

Cat looked back down in her notebook, avoiding Beck's question.

"I asked you a question."

The red head looked back up at Beck with a frown on her face and flipped him off, causing Jade to laugh. Beck's face fell a little before he recomposed himself and threw a smile back on his face, "She wants me too."

A small smile played on the corners Jade's lips as she noted the girl's response. Running her fingers through her hair, poked her lips as of she was sad, mocking Beck.

"Oh shucks, is someone actually rejecting you now? Must be tough to find out that you aren't all that."

Beck rolled his eyes at her before crossing his arms, "So you're saying I'm ugly."

"I'm saying you need an ego check."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah!"

Beck scuffed, "You're just mad because you like me, but I'm not interested FYI."

Jade rolled her eyes, "You have serious issues if you think that I, Jade West, want a loser like you. I mean what do you do besides piss everyone off and do a little acting on the side. Huh? Please tell me."

"I don't do 'a little acting on the side', I do it when I see fit which is quite often."

Andre shook his head at the pair as the arguing increases. Pretty soon Dickers will back due to the pair slowly raising their voices. Tired of trying to save anyones butt, the boy just sat and watched the two continue to bicker.

"Oh really? I participate in almost all of Sikowitz productions and I never see you. If you're such a good actor, Howcome you haven't had any leading roles. You must have had a really, really minor role."

"I had plenty of leading roles."

Jade crossed her arms, "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"So where was I?"

"Probably stuck up a monkey's ass."

Beck watched as Jade eyes grew in anger. Satisfied, the boy turned around to leave and claim his victory. Undoubtedly he thought that he won that round by the skim of his teeth, but she'll probably get him the next time. As he made his way to Tori's table to bother her, Beck felt something hard hit his head followed by pain and someone shouting, "MY NOTEBOOK!"

Turning around, Beck's eyes immediately landed on the culprit, "Why did you throw that thing at me?

Jade shrugged him off, "Who says I did it? I was stuck up a monkey's ass remember?"

"You're such an ass."

"No, you're the ass!"

"I think that someone needs to look up other words in the dictionary that is more appropriate to use than profanity. Anywho, why are you two talking and Mr. Oliver, why are you over there?"

Everyone silenced and looked to the front of the room spotting the vice principal. His arms were crossed and his eyes darkened as six pairs of mischievous eyes landed on him.

"What? No answers? I thought I told each of you that there will be absolutely no talking and that you need to stay in your seats. More importantly, I believe that you all owe papered say on the topic 'who do you think you are?' Anyone finished?" No one answered, "Oliver, let me see your paper."

" I don't know where it is."

"Oh, you lost it. I see. How did that happen?" Beck shrugged and slinked off to the table he orginally sat at. Dickers watched him with critical eyes the whole time, "Another question, why was the door closed when I came in?"

No one said anything.

"Oh, so the cat got everyone's tongue? Okay how about this. You all meet me here at the same time next Sarurday. Maybe that'll help you remember how the door closed on it's own. And oh, you just pushed your lunch time back thirty minutes."

With that, Dickers grabbed a chair from one of the tables, propped it in front of the door, and left Beck to death sentence.

XxXX

Okay, so I hoped you liked the chapter. I kind of got writer block at the moment so, I haven't updated in awhile. But, you know, you could help me out by leaving me ideas in your review. Please?


End file.
